Last Kiss
by SibunAmber
Summary: Last Kiss Songfic! Listen to the song y Taylor Swift! I dont own last kiss or hoa! otherwise id be rich! A little bit like some other last kiss fics but you inspired me!


Last kiss

**A/N: here's a little one-shot I thought of while I was dancing! It's little like some others on here but I really wanted to do it! I am in love with this song and I know it's sad but I love sad and slow songs. Here you go!**

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
the words that you whispered  
for just us to know  
you told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away_

I remember the way he looked the other day, really early in the morning. He told me he loved me. And yet he still left.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms_

_**Flashback**_

***It was July 9****th****, 2012, the summer after we'd solved the mystery with the mask. I was coming to visit him at his family's house during the summer. I jumped off the plane and ran out of the airport, without my luggage, to see him. He laughed and engulfed me in a hug. I smiled and took a deep breath, breathing in his warm scent. We walked bake inside to get my bags.***

I cried as I remembered that summer.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I slid down the wall tearing up. I was in his old t shirt and shorts. That was all he'd left. No note. No goodbye. No explanation. I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was for him to realize he missed me and come back. I thought of our last kiss. The night before. Just before I went to sleep, he had kissed me and I fell asleep in his arms. Fabian.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did_

He would always be the one making everyone laugh at parties. I would roll my eyes as he pulled me onto the dance floor. I never could dance, but I always would dance with him. He was the only one who could ever get me to dance.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

**Flashback**

***He held my hand nervously. "You'll do fine! I'm sure they'll love you!" I reassured him again. "What if they don't approve?" he asked for the tenth time."Fabian. For the last time, they will love you! And why do you care anyway? I love you and that's all that matters!" I said exasperatedly. He smiled and kissed me. Just then the cab pulled up in front of my brother's house. He was 17 years older than me. My parents had him when they were only 18. He and his wife had been like parents to me. They were sitting out on the porch with their 5 year old son Jackson. We walked up and Fabian and my brother shook hands. We went inside and talked. ***

He would always walk around with his hands in his pockets. Whenever we were talking he would kiss me in the middle of my sentence. I always loved when he did that. I cried some more as I thought about it. I miss him so much.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I cried even harder as I put my head in between my knees and rocked back and forth. I opened my eyes against my knee, looking at the red and blue plaid. I missed him more and more each second. All I could think about was him and our last kiss. Fabian.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

I could already feel him slipping away from me. I had thought about cutting Mick out of my life. He and Fabian were best friends. But I figured it would be good to keep tabs on him. He says Fabians fine. I hope it's nice where he is.

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I hope it's sunny and beautiful each day. I hope something reminds him about me. And that he wishes he had stayed. He can plan on a trip to leave me. I never planned he'd leave. Never thought he would even think about it.

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I cried. Never in a million year would I have planned this. Though he was even capable of doing this to me. I thought of him and our last kiss. My eyes filled with fresh tears. I let them flow. His shirt and shorts were tear stained. I didn't care. He wouldn't either.

I wrote him a letter the other day. Mick gave it to him.

_**Dear Fabian,**_

_**I can't believe you did this to me. Why would you even think about it? Was I not good enough? Was there someone else? Did you just get sick and tired of me? Was I to controlling? Demanding? Ugly? Self-Centered? I though you loved me. So why would you leave me? All I can think about is our last kiss. You left your old Liverpool shirt and your red and blue plaid shorts. I wear them every day. I miss you so much. I want you to be happy. I don't care where. I hope you're somewhere nice. I hope it's sunny. I hope you are happy. I hope you are successful. I hope you have love. Just please answer me. Why did you leave?**_

_**-love, Nina **_

_Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips_

Fabian.

_Just like our last_

The other day I got a letter back.

_**Dear Nina,**_

_**I can't believe I did that either. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you. I left thinking you would be better without me. I didn't think you were happy with me. You could never be controlling, demanding, ugly, and self-centered or anything less than perfect. I do love you. With all my heart. All I can think about to is our last kiss. I'll get the clothing soon. I am happy. I'm somewhere sunny. It's beautiful. I am very happy. I have the most wonderful girl in the world right here with me, as you read this. I have hopefully answered all of your questions. I still love you. Don't forget that. Don't bother checking up on me though. I'm happy here. **_

_**-love, Fabian.**_

I sank to the ground and cried. How could he? Write back, only to tell me he was going to take away my one piece left of him and that he had a new girlfriend who he loved enough to call "the most wonderful girl in the world"? How dare him. I couldn't believe him. I cried till my eyes were dry and then I just started screaming. I couldn't believe he would actually do that to me. "I HATE YOU FABIAN RUTTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The worst part was I didn't; how could I? I loved him so much; even after all he'd done to me. I still loved him. I loved him so much it hurt. That's all he'd done to me lately. Hurt me. I hurt so much. And yet, there was no way I could ever hate him.

I looked at the letter and picked it up. I thought about tearing it but, after he got his clothes back, it would be all I had left of him. I could never get rid of that. I read it again. And I cried some more.

Alternative ending! (for those of you who can't stand to have an unhappy ending!)

I folded it up and noticed something written on the back.

_**P.S.**_

_**Turn Around**_

I stared at the letter, confused, for a minute. Then I did what it said. Standing there, right in front of me, was Fabian.

I threw myself into his open arms. I cried into his shirt as he stroked my hair. We just stood there for a minute, me crying, him holding me. His shirt was soaked. He lifted my head up and kissed me, gently, but more passionately than ever before. I hit his chest, so mad at him for what he had done to me. He just stood there, taking the beating Eventually, I gave up and just fell against him. He wrapped his arms around me and led me over to sit on the bed. I took my head out of his chest. He looked at me with so much guilt in his eyes. "I love You. I'm so sorry. Words can't even describe how sorry I am for what I did to you. It was horrible, and selfish, and stupid, and sil-"I cut him off by kissing him. We pulled apart and I looked him in the eyes. "I forgive you" I said. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile to. We kissed again. My life was perfect.

~Future~

I and Fabian did end up getting married 2 years later. We have 2 beautiful little children, one boy one girl. I'm currently pregnant. It's a girl. I've never been so happy.

I still have that letter. I love him. I still have nightmares about it from time to time. I wake up crying and Fabian comforts me. He stills apologizes every time, and sometimes at random. But in the end we realized, we really do love each other. Otherwise we would have been fine separate.


End file.
